


#3 Love and Laughter

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly side of M&K</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3 Love and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#3 Love and Laughter

 

Jul. 1st, 2009 at 10:34 AM

 

"It's the Marshal, Miss Kitty!" Louie called to her from the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch where he stood, leaning on a broom handle as he watched Matt Dillon ride slowly up Front Street.

Kitty stepped outside and knew at once that Matt had had a rough journey.  
"Go get Doc," she told Louie as she stepped into the street.

Matt was leaning over in the saddle as he guided Buck toward the US Marshall's office.  
The big buckskin seemed to sense Kitty's approach and took his rider in her direction.  
Kitty smiled and went back to stand in front of the Long Branch.

When the big horse came up to her, she stroked its nose and said, "You always bring him home to me."  
The sound of jiggling spurs told Kitty that Festus was heading across the street to meet them.

"Welcome home, Matthew! Heard you done brung those yeahoos in ta .."

Seeing Matt lean over, Festus quickly reached up to help guide him down from the saddle and see if he could stand.

Matt held his head down with his Stetson pulled low, covering his face.  
He still held the saddle horn with his right hand while his left grabbed his side.

"They musta put up one heck of a fight. Can you walk, Matthew?"

"Yeah, but I may have busted a rib. Help me inside the office, Festus."

"You ain't at the office, Matthew, you're at the Long Branch," the deputy explained.

Oh, no, Matt thought.  
I really need to get cleaned up before..

"Come on, Cowboy, let's get you upstairs."

Kitty leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Matt let go of the saddle horn and draped himself over her.  
He was too tired to argue, and knew he wouldn't win anyway.  
Besides, it felt so good to be in her arms.

 

###

Matt eased himself into the chair and leaned against the table, feeling dizzy after climbing the stairs.

Kitty took his hat off and placed it on the table. She ran her hands through his hair then lifted his face.

"Oh, look at you," she said softly.

His left eye was swollen closed, and there were gashes on his left forehead and cheek.

Matt tried to smile to show her he still had his teeth and wasn't badly hurt, but the cut on the left corner of his lip opened and fresh blood appeared.

Kitty continued to hold his face, and then leaned down to softly kiss his right cheek.

"I'll get you cleaned up. Doc is on his way."

"Doc is here, and by the look of you, not a moment too soon."

Doc Adams placed his medical bag on the table and rubbed his hand over his mustache.  
"You're quite a mess, Matt."

"Thanks. Nice to see you too, Doc."

Kitty had taken Matt's hat and placed it on the hook by the door alongside his gun belt.

When did she take off my gun, Matt wondered.

He watched her as she moved to clear the table, and to set out some towels and small bottles in a deliberate placement.

Doc had rolled up his sleeves and was holding Matt's wrist while staring at his watch.

When did he take off his jacket?  
I'm losing little bits of time.

Matt was aware the light seemed brighter to his right.

"Thanks, Kitty," he heard Doc say.  
She must have put a lamp on the table for him.

Matt realized his vision was a bit blurred and kept turning his head to watch Kitty as she moved through the room.  
She seemed to be in one place, but then suddenly appear in another.  
Their voices would also start and stop as Matt strained to hear their conversation.

"Hold still!" Doc barked.  
"Kitty, hold his head still for me so I can get a look at that eye."

"Sure, Doc."

Matt felt Kitty's hands on his face as she stood behind him.  
He immediately relaxed and leaned back against her. She responded by tenderly running her fingers through his hair.

"Ummmm." Matt nestled against her breasts, closed his eyes and smiled.  
"Kitty.." he whispered as he seemed to drift off.

"Well, I guess we just better get him to bed, and I'll check him over after he's had some sleep," Doc said, smiling at Kitty.

He knew Matt was no longer conscious of the fact that there was someone else in the room.

A loud knocking startled Doc and Kitty, but Matt didn't flinch.

"Doc, are you fixin ta move ol' Matthew across the street?  
I done took care of his horse an all.  
Doc?!"

"What in tarnation do you think you're doing?" Doc exclaimed as he opened the door.  
"There's a sick man in here, by thunder, so be quiet."

"Jus hush-up your own self," Festus snorted as he entered the room.

Festus stopped short and quickly turned to look back at Doc when he saw Matt resting against Kitty's breasts, as she laid her head down on his, and softly kissed his forehead.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful.  
Kitty and I need to get Matt into bed. Help us get him over there and out of his boots and .."

"Shhh! Doc?" Festus spoke in hushed tones and nodded his head several times in Matt and Kitty's direction.

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

Doc walked over to Kitty with Festus sheepishly following.  
She looked up and protectively took charge.

"You take his left arm, Festus, and lift him up, but be careful.  
Doc, when he's on his feet, I'll grab him under the right arm, and you can move behind him. Pull him back toward you if his knees buckle so he doesn't fall forward, or we'll never get him up."

"OK, ready.. now!"

Thankfully, Matt wasn't totally dead weight and was semi-conscious.  
He managed to stay on his feet, and allowed Festus to swing his legs onto the bed and remove his boots.  
His side was very sore, and the left side of his face felt numb.

But, oh, did the bed feel good!

 

###

"What is it, Matt? What's wrong?"  
There was concern in Kitty's voice.

Where was she? He felt her touch his arm and turned so that his right eye could find her.

"Did we just make love, Kitty?"

"In your dreams, she laughed. Then she asked seriously, Are you okay, Cowboy?"

"A few minutes ago were we asleep and then woke up and started kissing and .."

"Matt, that was hours ago.  
Maybe you got it mixed up with a dream.

Doc said you didn't crack your ribs; they're just bruised, but you may get a little disoriented from the punishment your head took."

"Doc was here - when?"

"He left about half an hour ago to get a bite, but he'll be back.  
Don't you remember, Matt?"

Kitty was stroking his neck and shoulder tenderly, but her voice told him she was worried and he wanted to put her at ease.

"Why don't you come here, and we can make some dreams come true," Matt said reaching out to pull her beside him on the bed.

"Whoa there, we went over this before, Cowboy," Kitty scolded.

She held his face in her hands.  
"Don't give me that puppy face of yours," Kitty cooed.  
The redhead smiled and said, "And don't look at me with those big blue (pause) eye."

Gales of laughter.

Kitty couldn't stop and just laughed so hard she slipped off the bed, creating even more laughing, as Matt got caught up in the infectious sound.

Finally, she climbed into his lap. Her face had tears flowing from laughing so hard and she was happily exhausted.

Matt started to kiss her, and then playfully licked her cheeks and said, "Um, salt."

They both broke up again, and Matt held his side pleading, "Stop it, Kitty, it hurts when I laugh!"

By now a small crowd had gathered at the bottom of the steps to listen in on the merriment coming from Kitty's rooms.

Doc had to push his way through the giggling patrons.

Finally, Kitty started kissing Matt's beat-up face all over as she tried to stop giggling.

He made a silly face, and she gave him a "what are you doing" look.

"I'm trying to wink at you."  
A slight pause, and then they both fell across the bed in a hilarious heap, just as Doc walked in.

"By thunder, what on earths gotten into you two?  
I came to have a look at that eye of yours, Matt."

Matt and Kitty looked at each other, and both exploded into laughter.

They held on to each other as Matt kept saying "ouch, ouch," which only made them laugh harder.

Doc rubbed his hand over his mustache, and then pulled his ear and shook his head.

"I give up. If you two want to act like a couple of kids on Christmas morning, go right ahead."

"Someone could yell 'bank robbery,' and you'd probably start to laugh."

Matt and Kitty looked at each other, grinned, then yelled, "bank robbery!"

Both began laughing and hugging and rolling around on the bed.

Doc tried to suppress a big smile as he went out the door.

On the landing Doc looked down to see everyone in the Long Branch laughing.

He shook his head and said, "It's an epidemic!"

 

###

Two weeks later.

Doc and Matt are eating breakfast in Delmonico's.

"I know you're OK, but I'd still feel better if you'd meet with Doctor Benjamin, Matt.  
He can check you over, and you and Kitty can have a little vacation in St. Louis."

"If I get those spells again, I'll think about it, Doc, but right now I'm fine.  
In fact, I never felt better. So please don't go putting ideas in Kitty's head about St. Louis!"

"What about St. Louis?"

Kitty walked toward them wearing her riding skirt and a blue blouse, with her red hair down and tied back with a matching blue ribbon.

Both men sent admiring glances her way, and then started to stand. She put out her hand to motion them to stay seated, then placed both hands on her hips.  
"Well?"

"Oh, nothing, Kitty. Doc here was just telling me about some eye specialist he knows.  
I think he just wants to see me wearing spectacles so he can have a good laugh."

"So, what brings you out so early?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

Doc said "Well, what do you think? Its a beautiful morning for a ride."

Doc winked at Kitty as he got up to leave.

"Take this stubborn lawman with you, Kitty. Should be lovely out by Silver Creek, you know.

And I don't need a good laugh, thank you very much."

"Well, how 'bout it, Cowboy?" Kitty smiled.

Matt smiled broadly, placed some coins on the table, then put his hand on Kitty's back, guiding her through the door.

Once outside, Matt stepped off the boardwalk and turned to Kitty, still on the boardwalk, almost at eye level. She leaned in close to him.

"Guess I could go for a little ride since things are quiet around here," Matt said.

Kitty didn't seem to hear, and Matt caught her looking intently into his eyes. Again.

"Kitty, you know there's nothing wrong, and I haven't had any more of those little blackouts."

Kitty felt the warm glow she always got when her big lawman gave her the boyish grin that owned her heart.

She stepped off the boardwalk to stand next to him, linked her arm through his and said, "OK, Blue Eye, let's go for that ride."

They walked down Front Street toward the stables, laughing like a couple of kids on Christmas morning.

The End


End file.
